


群狼

by Shadowmancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 他们是如此地信任自己的坚不可摧，又是多么地…开心。那种纯粹的愉悦和情谊，不屑于他人是否赞同，只关注彼此而已。译作，原文：Wolfpack
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	群狼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wolfpack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665944) by [tabaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabaqui/pseuds/tabaqui). 



**你与我，我们血脉相连。**

大家给那三个人起了个外号，叫狼群——至少所有的猎人都是这么称呼他们的。普通人大概早看出他们不好惹，躲得越远越妙。

爱伦私底下觉得他们根本就是群野狗：狡猾，狠毒，吵闹不休，没半点人性。当然，这想法不乏偏颇，毕竟她的比尔是因为这帮人才丧命的，而他们连句抱歉都没说过，更别提愧疚。真是垃圾场里的野狗，爱伦想，你好心喂食还被狠狠反咬一口。

当然，在不知情的人眼里，温切斯特家的这几个男人绝对是狼，所以爱伦也不想多提这话。狼群从来拒绝和其他猎人合作；比尔和他们一起狩猎了三次，算是个例外。很多时候他们甚至不和外人说话——那两个少年并肩站在他们父亲身后，作父亲的用一双沧桑警戒的眼睛默默旁观。中年男子发色很深，左耳上方有几道缺，是旧伤：很久以前有什么东西把那儿的头皮撕裂了，还在他喉咙和肩膀上留下了同样的伤痕，爱伦亲眼看见过：晒黑了的皮肤上残留着银白痕迹，崎岖丑陋。

年纪大些的那个儿子也有一道伤疤，横穿过他脖颈正中，原本柔滑的嗓音也因此变得沙哑，仿佛常年威士忌过度。他自己并不介意，爱伦每次听他开口就想打寒颤。那个声音，再加上那张漂亮得不像话的脸，每次狼群在她这儿露面，爱伦就把自己女儿打发得远远的。

小儿子身上没什么看得见的伤，只有一记狐似的狡黠笑容和比他老爹更要命的火爆脾气。分开来看他们都是危险人物：机敏的猎人，从来没有输过，也从来没有留过一个活口。三个人并在一起你就更得小心了。有些时候爱伦会想，这帮人为了达到目的，究竟可以不择手段到什么地步。

今儿他们坐在大厅里，一面喝着威士忌一面聊天。每次来都会选同样的角落，打扮也没变：洗白了的牛仔布，斑驳的皮夹克，半旧法兰绒和棉。爱伦偶尔能看见牙齿，枪管或者刀尖的反光。狼群说话声压得很低。四周稍有动静，哪怕只是一个突兀些的声音，他们的目光就随之动荡。比尔死了以后温家的还是没事人一样来店里，爱伦倒也没赶他们走。怎么说，她还是多多少少想摸着点这帮人的动向——他们确实不是好人，但总强过他们狩猎的那些东西。三个人周围的那些桌子全空着，连猎人们看到他们进来都纷纷找理由散开。白痴才愿意拿自己的脊背面对这几双尖锐的眼睛。

狼群，爱伦这么想着走过去，攒着抹布好给自己的手找点事作。不能怪她紧张；只要是上帝创造出来的东西，就没有这三个人杀不死的，完事之后还照样能谈笑风生。无论是谁都该对他们多加提防。

‘伙计们，要不要再来些酒？’爱伦开口。两个儿子对望一眼又把视线转到他们父亲身上。约翰对着爱伦撇嘴一笑，要是换了个人，那笑容恐怕能让爱伦膝盖发软心跳加速。

‘当然，甜心。’他的嗓子微沙，像动物心满意足的时候喉咙里发出的颤音。‘再给我们来点汉堡怎样？我都闻到香味了。’

‘没问题，汉堡要不要什么特殊作法？’

‘什么都行，我可不挑剔。’名叫迪恩的长子接过话茬。他从头到脚打量了爱伦一眼，爱伦怀疑这话早已和汉堡无关。

‘肉烤嫩一点。’萨姆加了一句，他是俩兄弟当中年幼的那个，看人的时候隔了低垂的眼睫毛。他端起酒杯喝尽，顺便舔掉嘴角挂着的一滴金棕液体。‘我的意思是说，血丝越多越好。’

‘行。’

老实说萨姆看上去恐怕会更喜欢实打实的生肉。爱伦僵硬地笑了笑，转身往回走。‘再添一轮酒，三份汉堡，马上来。’

‘嗯，可不是。’迪恩的声音低低咕哝。爱伦感到脊柱尾段打上一个寒颤。萨姆在旁边呲笑，十分轻佻。

‘安分点。’约翰打岔，口气里明摆着是警告。那些零碎笑声立刻没了。爱伦没有加快步伐——只有猎物才会夹着尾巴逃跑。等她跨进厨房，还是不由自主颤巍巍嘘出一口气。爱伦懊恼起来：她不该被这些家伙吓住。该死的约翰温切斯特和他该死的使命，不撞南墙不回头。该死的比尔为什么非要去趟这个浑水，白赔上自己一条命。爱伦摇了摇头，打开后门出去透气。虽然只是十月份，天已经冷了，凉悠悠的风让爱伦平静了些，手有点抖。

都已经是过去的事了，多少年了，后悔也来不及。爱伦再深吸了一口冰凉的空气，退回来关上门，开始加热烤架作吃的。

多少年前的事了…

温切斯特这帮家伙是在一个盛夏的午后闯入她的生活，不， _他们_ 的生活。那天比尔正在角落里修冷气，叮叮咚咚边摆弄边骂娘，满头大汗。所有的窗子都敞开着，电扇呼呼转。爱伦坐在柜台边整理帐单，远远看着女儿在纸上胡乱涂抹，蜡笔在她小手里融得发粘。冷不丁外面台阶一响，大门霍地给推开。比尔跳起来转到柜台后面，爱伦知道他已经拿起了枪，虽然别人看不见。

跌跌撞撞进来的那个男人肩上驮着个小男孩。另外还有个孩子跟在他背后挤进来，手里拖着沉甸甸的帆布背包。男子略微弯腰让背上那个孩子跳下来，三个人就那么站在原地，眼睛转来转去四下打量，最后盯牢了比尔。乔还在那儿哼着歌，才四岁的孩子没心机。

‘要帮忙么？’爱伦先开口。中年男子的眼睛扫了她一眼又继续注视比尔，风尘仆仆的脸上一道热汗，顺着鬓角淌。

‘你不妨先把枪放下。’他回答，声音低沉，嘴角浮一点笑。比尔从柜台后面把枪挪到能看见的地方。

‘不怕一万就怕万一。’比尔这么说。对方点头。

‘确实需要你们帮个忙，有电话么？’

‘有，柜台边上。’爱伦用下巴冲着墙上的电话指指。那男的没说话，转身给那俩孩子一个眼神，他们不动声色回望，安静得吓人。小脑袋上汗湿了的头发一缕缕立起来，T恤贴在肩胛骨上。

‘要不要给你的孩子们来点什么喝的？’爱伦说着站起来。俩孩子同时往后缩，最小的那个恐怕也就和乔一般年纪。

‘不用你操心我儿子。’当爹的口气有些威胁的意味。爱伦重新坐下，抬手以示悉听尊便。

‘没别的意思，天热，他们看上去渴了而已。’

男子犹豫片刻，权衡着什么；好像接受陌生人的一杯水是什么了不起的事，是欠了天大的人情。最后他点点头。‘冷水就好。’

比尔慢吞吞打开雪柜，拿了三瓶水转到柜台前面。‘给。’

对方接过去看了看，油腻腻的拇指顺着瓶盖转一圈确定是密封着，才把水递给那两个孩子。他拧开自己那瓶，一口气喝了大半。

‘我是比尔，这是爱伦，还有我们的姑娘乔。’

那个男的用手腕擦着嘴。年纪大些的男孩子从他弟弟手里把水瓶拿过来替他打开，两个人都开始喝，最小的孩子急了些，水顺着下巴漫出来。

‘慢点，小子，当心呛着。’作父亲的头也不回开口。那孩子真就乖乖停下，一边擦下巴一边喘气。

他看看比尔，又看看爱伦，总算放松一点。‘我是约翰，约翰温切斯特。我的车坏了，离这儿大约十英里。’

‘打电话给麦坎特，他立马能给你修好。’爱伦站起来从告示板面前撕下一张便笺，那上面有电话号码。她走到约翰面前递过去。‘喏，就说你是从我们店里打来的，他会给你点折扣。’

约翰接了那张纸条，再喝一口水，点点头绕过爱伦去拨电话。电话很快接通，他向听筒另一端低声描述车的问题。比尔重新开始对付坏了的冷气，拿着扳手敲打。爱伦看看约翰的儿子们，总觉得有些不对劲，又说不出是哪；两个男孩子都太镇定，一声不吭动也不动，像两只突然给拎出窝的小老鼠。

俩孩子的肤色一看就是常在户外摸爬滚打，身上没一分多余的肉，头发剪得短短的，衣服灰扑扑但缝得挺结实。年纪大的那个手腕上有瘀青，小的下巴上划伤了一道。两人站得很近，齐刷刷盯着爱伦，眼神警惕，小口地啜着水。

‘你们饿不饿？’爱伦问他们。四只眼睛先往约翰瞟，又回到爱伦脸上。还是不吭声儿，一个字都没有。爱伦叹口气走开，重新坐到乔身边。乔这才注意到这些不请自来的客人。

‘他们是谁？’乔好奇地问。

爱伦对她笑笑。‘约翰的孩子，约翰在打电话，他们的车抛锚了。’

‘就像爸爸的车一样么？’

‘差不多吧。’

‘我能不能和他们一起玩？’乔说着已经起身。爱伦赶紧瞅一眼约翰，他正往本子上写着什么。

‘呃，最好别…’

‘喂，喂，一起玩好不好？’乔蹦蹦跳跳凑过去，羊角辫子一晃一晃。最小的孩子往他哥哥身后退了半步。哥哥挺直了脊背，下巴往下压，爱伦可以发誓他像只小兽一样对自己女儿呲出了牙。

‘迪恩。’约翰发话，不难听出是稍安勿躁。迪恩眨眨眼，抬头望了望约翰又看看乔，眼神空白得诡异。

‘不，我们不想玩。’迪恩嗓音低柔，但那丝丝缕缕的轻蔑意味让爱伦有些恼怒。

‘乔，过来，到厨房帮我忙。我们去给爸爸准备午餐。’

‘噢…好的。’乔的小脸垮下来。爱伦抱起她径直走进厨房，同时和比尔对视一记。约翰恰在此时挂了电话，把小本子塞进衣服里。

‘附近有旅馆么？’他问。爱伦只觉得心一沉。

‘没，都挺远的。’比尔说：‘但我们还有些空房间在后面。不大，你可以将就住到车修好为止。’比尔也是猎人，但他一见到孩子就软下来。对倒了霉的家伙他总抱着同情心。当着这个温切斯特的面爱伦也不想驳他，少不得呆会儿嘀咕两句让他别那么老好人。

有时候爱伦总在想，如果那天她没同意让温家人住下，比尔是不是还会活得好好的。

‘温切斯特那帮家伙来了。’阿旭从走廊的阴影里蹭出来，眼神空茫。鬼知道他一天到晚在自己房间里鼓捣什么。爱伦从来不问，只警告他最好别害自己丢了营业证。

‘可不。’爱伦拿铁铲刮着烤架。滴水台上堆满了刚从洗碗机里拿出来的湿碟子。外面的人已经渐渐少了，但狼群还在。那两个儿子在玩桌球，约翰仍然坐在桌边，面前一摊纸，他的旧笔记本摊开着——收集情报是每个猎人都必须作的功课。

‘我只求他们从哪来赶紧回哪去。’爱伦低低念叨。不光是她，只要他们一来整个店里都风声鹤唳，过了电似的。爱伦可以确定狼群心知肚明其他猎人对他们抱着什么态度。但他们不在乎，偏要我行我素，真是恶趣味。

爱伦总算洗完了烤架，把手擦干净，从厨房出来回到吧台后面。阿旭跟着一屁股坐在高脚椅上，点头接过爱伦扔给他的啤酒。

‘啧啧，他们还真是擅长炒气氛。’阿旭拿胳膊肘撑着桌面，一面打量着萨姆和迪恩。爱伦也远远瞅着，心不在焉擦着吧台。

迪恩跟萨姆说了句什么，一面拿白垩摩擦着自己桌球杆的顶端。他往那尖儿上吹口气，重新把白垩塞回牛仔裤口袋里。迪恩绕方桌走一圈，盘算着，没过多久他选定位置，弯下腰去瞄准，球稳稳当当滚进洞里。迪恩又打了两杆，第三次的时候失手漏掉。萨姆笑出声来，牙齿雪白。爱伦看着一激灵。

萨姆凑到迪恩面前。他靠得太近，爱伦确定两人之间已经不留缝隙。

‘这俩到底在玩什么把戏？’爱伦有些困惑，但很快就看得明白：萨姆把手伸到迪恩裤子口袋里，大约是在掏那块白垩？但他显然不着急。而迪恩，迪恩只是站在原地，两腿微微分开，球杆杵在地面。另一只手扶着萨姆侧腰，指尖细微颤动。他们的脸近在咫尺，就算爱伦离得这么远，也能看见他们颧骨上弥漫的潮红。两双眸子的颜色越发浓重，半开半合。

‘耶稣基督…’

‘胆子挺大么。’阿旭随口评价。

爱伦眼睛瞪得溜圆，不由自主往约翰那儿瞟。约翰也毫不顾忌地迎上她目光，似笑非笑。爱伦盯了他半晌，摇着脑袋撇开头去。‘他们…他们怎么…’

‘圣军。’阿旭喝一口酒，不紧不慢开口。爱伦满头雾水对他眨眼。

‘啥？’

‘普鲁塔克记载着...三百名精挑细选的勇士，都是有肉体关系的。他们觉得这样的话会让士兵们更卖力，大敌当前时争先恐后，因为不想让爱人有危险。’

爱伦对着阿旭目瞪口呆。‘好吧…这…’

阿旭拿手臂擦嘴。‘他们可是古希腊最让人闻风丧胆的军队，整整40年战无不胜。看来温切斯特也懂得效仿历史。’

‘他们是亲，兄，弟。’爱伦从牙缝里挤出字来。‘两个互不相干的人也就罢了，但是…血亲，天啊，这是犯罪。’

阿旭叼着啤酒瓶子微笑。‘这话你去跟他们说？’爱伦哼一声没搭理。

‘他们就不能别到这儿来，滚得远远的。’爱伦有些惭愧；连戈尔登那种嗜血成性口无遮拦的疯子都能随时进出自己的店。温家人好歹出发点不坏，消灭的都是些死有余辜的家伙。但是…

爱伦使劲擦着桌面上一处烟烫出来的印记，眉心皱着。她有种直觉，不管是谁胆敢出头，退一万步说，就算这店里所有人一起上，只要他们碍着温切斯特的道儿，这仨人能高高兴兴把大家全毙了，再放把火毁尸灭迹。

四周突然的寂静让爱伦警觉起来，下意识先扣住吧台下的来福枪。萨姆和迪恩还站在球桌边，从胯骨到肩分寸贴合，看似轻松地握着球杆。但爱伦太清楚如果方法得当，木球杆也可以杀人——碾压气管或者从眼睛捅进去，折断了以后尖端还可以用来撕开一个人的肚子。这种事萨姆和迪恩完全能作到，而他们面前站着的三个猎人看上去——

看上去悔得肠子都青了。

整个酒吧里连唱片机嘎然而止的声音都听得一清二楚，球桌边的对话一字不漏落进爱伦耳朵里。

‘你看，我们不想，我们不想伤到谁，但你们不能这么肆无忌惮。’其中一个猎人总算结结巴巴开口，一只手拎着啤酒瓶子摇晃。

‘哟，听见了没，萨姆？’迪恩一乐。‘他们不想 _伤到_ 我们。’

‘我听见了。’萨姆歪着头，刘海下的眼睛闪着光。‘不过呢，我怎么觉得他们在撒谎？’

‘巧了，我也这么认为。’迪恩握着球棍的手指动了动，嗓音陡然压低。那种动物性的威慑嘶吼让爱伦都是一震。‘你们哪个混蛋想第一个上？’

‘糟糕糟糕…’阿旭手忙脚乱从凳子上跳起来，几乎绊了一跤。爱伦果断把枪抽出来架好，瞄准那两个少年。她只有开一枪的机会。可是老天，如果她打中了狼群的任何一员，他们会当着她的面把整个店烧成灰。

‘时间不早，小子们，是回家的时候了。’约翰的嗓子像把滚烫的刀，直切开绷紧了的空气。店里有一半的猎人扭头打量约翰。面对着他两个儿子的三位还算聪明没有动弹。但爱伦看出他们的肩膀全僵了，脚在地板上来回挪动；现在他们是腹背受敌。虽然让不了解情况的人看这局面，会以为是温家的在数量上占了下风。

‘可我们还没打完呢。’迪恩答腔，笑意锋利。

‘下回再继续。’约翰从椅子背后拿了夹克披上，把笔记本和零散纸张收好。他缓缓转动头颅打量着店里人群，看到爱伦的时候微笑。

‘你是打算开枪么，爱伦？’

‘如果有人非要惹事的话。’爱伦让枪口沉下去，依然不错珠盯着约翰。

‘哦，我不认为会有人想惹事。’约翰往门口走去，萨姆和迪恩也毫无征兆地开始移动。离他们最近的那三个人给吓了一跳。迪恩放下球杆，走得摇摇摆摆；萨姆也丢开自己手里那柄，旁边看呆了的某个猎人下意识接住，纯粹条件反射。

温切斯特们离门口不到五步远的时候，谁不知好歹握了约翰的肩膀一扳。‘嘿，听着，温切斯特…’

话没完他的声音嘎然而止。一把刀逼在他咽喉，刃口弯弯十分锋利，正握在萨姆掌心。他那狐似的吊梢眼火星四溅，单手拧了对方衣襟，嗓子听上去活像利刃出鞘时的嘶嘶声，

‘别碰我爸。’

‘放开他！’有人在旁边插话，爱伦看不见是谁开口，但她分明看到一个黑洞洞枪管举起来。下一秒约翰也已经提枪在手，迪恩拿着两把。店里每个角落都有武器冒出来，打开保险的咔嚓声接二连三，像一曲荒诞的合唱。

‘上帝，上帝啊，爱伦…’阿旭看上去快吐了。爱伦把来福枪扛起来，虽然她压根不知道该瞄准谁。 _这可千万不能继续下去，不能在我的店里…‘_ 约翰！老伙计，有话好说…’

‘臭小子，你敢动手试试。’有人这么说，爱伦眼看着被萨姆制住的那个人脖子上淌出血来，萨姆的刀太不留情面。

‘耶稣基督，这又是谁在火上浇油？’爱伦嘀咕着沿着吧台挪过去，想看清是谁。戈尔登，除了戈尔登还能是谁；这家伙从来就是先发制人的性子，那张嘴总不安生。戈尔登一句话就让萨姆像条疯狗似的呲开牙，不，他根本是条被困的狼。

‘不等你扣下扳机，我就能切开他脖子再把你的内脏像条鱼一样掏出来，信不信？’萨姆说这话时相当轻巧，仿佛他谈论的根本不是两条人命。

‘你擦亮眼睛看看，小子，谁在劣势？’

 _小子_ 这个称呼让萨姆的嘴角跳了跳。爱伦简直想把戈尔登的嘴拿胶条封上。

‘要不要打赌？’迪恩沙哑回话。爱伦不是不想对天放一枪，好让这帮人都把注意力转到自己身上。可她要真这么作，难保他们会不会乱了阵脚就此开火。她从吧台后面稳稳当当走出去。来福枪虽然垂着，绝无松懈。

她深吸一口气。‘都给我听好了，我的店里是绝对不见血的。谁要闹出人命来，一辈子不准踏进这儿。’

所有人都有一瞬间的瞠目结舌。最后还是迪恩打破沉默。他白牙闪闪发光，笑声因为咽喉上的旧伤而断断续续不甚清晰，但那双绿眼睛却甚是快活。

‘噢，爱伦，你果然厉害。行了，萨米，没必要和这些人浪费时间。’

萨姆瞥迪恩一眼，又瞧瞧若无其事的约翰——那人该死的连根头发都没乱。约翰微微点头，萨姆的怒气立刻了无踪迹。他也笑起来，后退一步，那把刀从人脖子上撤下来的时候不忘在对方下巴上蹭蹭。爱伦赶上前去挡在温切斯特们面前。

‘最近最好别在我店里出现。’爱伦说。约翰的眉毛直挑起来，仿佛爱伦是在建议他当众脱光了给大家跳个舞。

‘是么？’他目不转睛看着爱伦，一个眼神就让爱伦呼吸不畅起来。他眼睛里没了笑，那是一匹狼的注目，不动声色地谋划着计算着，冰冷入骨。爱伦再次抓紧了枪，鼻尖冒出汗来。

‘再说吧。’约翰最后发话。他冲迪恩点头示意，迪恩打开店门用脚抵着，让萨姆先出去，自己再跟上，手枪依然瞄准着众人的一举一动。约翰反手撑着门，扫了屋里一眼，若无其事吹吹自己枪口，活像那些该死的西部牛仔或者卡通人物。但却没有一个人想笑。约翰咧嘴一乐，消失在夜色里，仿佛从来不曾出现过一样。过不多久两辆车的发动机声响渐渐远去，店里所有人这才长出一口气。

‘该有人教训教训这些小子们。’戈尔登在爱伦背后来这么一句。爱伦猛地转身，她的手抖得厉害，快要握不住枪。戈尔登看上去还真不像在开玩笑，爱伦歇斯底里地乐出声来。‘你要真那么想死，戈尔登，你请便。我让店里所有人替你喝杯饯行酒。’

‘他们并不是刀枪不入。’戈尔登眼光一闪。

爱伦推开他，等其他的猎人把武器都收了才开口。‘要我说，恐怕也差不多。’爱伦把枪放回吧台后面，从架子上取了酒给自己倒了杯双份的。

‘那都是危言耸听。’戈尔登没好气地说。

‘你愿意用命去验证？’爱伦反问。戈尔登身子一僵，鼻翼恼怒翕动，调头气鼓鼓走了。

‘该死的…’爱伦又倒了一杯，握着酒瓶的手指微微颤动。阿旭从厨房里出来，头发给风吹得乱糟糟。

‘他们走了，往西。’

‘求之不得。’

夜晚逐渐恢复平静，但爱伦头脑里一连串的片断来回重放——萨姆和迪恩在众目睽睽之下的亲昵，萨姆的弯刀，刃口上滑落的血迹，约翰最后给她的注目。

今晚注定睡不着了。

三个月后爱伦又撞上了狼群，她还以为会要再过段时间。那是一月中旬，她正忙着把一箱瓶子搬到门外，好让负责回收的人来取走。新月已经过去了一周，挂在天空的那痕白明晃晃如抛光的骨殖。南面的地平线上有稀疏的云，四周尽是深浅不一的墨色。爱伦就那么站着，迎着风仰头。她吸气，肺部隐隐作痛。

雪要来了，空气里能尝出那生冷味道。爱伦颤了颤，手臂交环抱紧自己往回走。不防有人抓了她一把抵到墙上，爱伦肩膀给撞得生疼，心在喉咙口突突跳。

‘今晚很冷啊，爱伦。’

爱伦先没反应过来是谁。但那个声音她记得，随之涌上来的肾上腺素蛇一般缠绕住她。

‘迪。。迪恩！放开我。’爱伦一半惊惧一半气恼。

‘马上。’迪恩扯着她往左挪了挪。月光兜头洒下来，爱伦终于看清他脸：额头上添了新伤，嘴上拉了口子。他笑笑，爱伦心一颤。

‘店里有很多人。如果你伤了我一根汗毛他们马上就会开枪毙了你。’爱伦哑着嗓子说。

迪恩悠悠地乐。‘哦，他们当然会。女士，我敢肯定。所以呢，谢天谢地我并不想把你怎么着。’他听上去并无怒气。一眨眼他已经放开了爱伦，爱伦从他面前移开半步，瑟瑟发抖。

‘不，我只是想让你帮我传个话，给戈尔登捎个信儿。’

‘你自己去跟他说，他就在里面…’

‘我知道他在。’迪恩索性倚着墙。爱伦能感觉到他身上散发出的暖，还有皮革的气味，烟雾，灰尘，枪油，实在太像她的比尔。有那么一瞬间爱伦的胃被排山倒海的思念挤压得抽搐不已。

‘我知道他在，这就是为什么你得帮我传话。否则我恐怕当场就把他肠子划拉到你地板上。那种状况你我都不想见到，不是么？’

‘这话没错。’爱伦想要继续后退，以便躲开迪恩身上的熟悉味道，还有他笑眯眯的眼睛。

‘你跟戈尔登说，我们最近很忙，算他走运。下一次他再想插手，我们不会这么轻易放过。’迪恩摇摇头，笑意褪下去。‘我们不想崩掉一个猎人，天知道这一行最缺人手。但这不代表我们不会。爱伦，你就这么跟他说，一字不漏：他已经越了界，我们只会给他一次警告。’

‘你别以为…’爱伦才开口就倒吸一口气——有谁从她背后无声无息轻巧靠近，威胁性的距离。

‘萨姆！老天…’

‘你跟她说了？’萨姆问，迪恩点头。

‘嗯，说了。’迪恩抬头望着那轮月亮，他脸上光影分明，看上去简直不太像…人类。

‘晚安，爱伦。’萨姆一口气暖洋洋喷在她脸颊，参杂着汗液和烟草味道。他眼睛里映着单薄月光，闪闪发亮像只丛林狼。两人随即并肩离开，靴子走在沙石地上几乎没有声音。爱伦没动弹，心脏撞着肋骨扑通，怔怔听着他们的声音渐行溅远。

‘狐狸在冷夜里祈祷，来吧月亮，给我点光亮~~~’迪恩轻声地唱，萨姆在旁欢笑。

‘要不要丢根骨头给我？’又是一串笑闹，脚步咄咄。爱伦直起身来，快步转过屋角跟上去：两个少年正在泛白的空地里缠斗翻滚，嬉笑地露出牙齿。萨姆被推到一辆旧车的侧面，迪恩凑过去…

他用戴着银戒指的那只手擒住萨姆的下颚托高，嘴唇捕捉到头颈之间那处脆弱皮肉。萨姆含糊不清地抱怨，手从迪恩外套下滑进去。迪恩的唇也同时摸索游移，直到覆上他弟弟的嘴唇。

爱伦呆呆看着。她想尖叫，让他们停下，滚开，像打发野狗似的赶走他们，怎样都好，但她一句话都说不出。她目睹着那个缠绵的吻无限延长，又嘎然而止。迪恩笑出声来。萨姆猛地仰头，气喘吁吁地尖叫。迪恩反手轻飘飘抽他一巴掌。

‘小怪物。’

‘难道你不是？’萨姆从车身上爬起来，故意撞了迪恩一下。迪恩毫不犹豫推攘回去。

‘跑回去吧，活动活动。’

‘你觉得你能赢过我？’迪恩挑衅，但他已经脚步簌簌地去了。萨姆紧跟上，很快就没了影。爱伦一直看着他们消失，鼻子和耳朵冻得生疼。

她转身回店里去找戈尔登。

几个月以后她听到消息：那个让约翰温切斯特走上狩猎这条不归路的恶魔被干掉了，灰飞烟灭。这一仗连带着毁掉了半个堪萨斯州，留下的那个直径数英里的大坑接连几周都上了新闻头条。约翰没能活着出来，这个消息长了腿似的一传十十传百。他的两个儿子则从所有人的雷达上消失了，没有一点风声。于是谣言说他们也死了，和那个恶魔同归于尽，一起封印进地狱，但爱伦并不相信。

风言风语传得虽然厉害，没有个准信儿倒也慢慢平静下来，最终了无声息，一切又恢复正常。

爱伦有时候想起他们。她想约翰为了复仇，到底作了什么，到底把他自己的儿子们变成了什么，而那两个孩子又心甘情愿地抛弃了什么。她想他们会不会有过别的梦想，期盼过另一种生活。

但她的思绪总会回到那个夜晚。她店面的后院，月光明媚。萨姆和迪恩像两只小狗般扭作一团打闹，撕咬嬉笑，因为太沉浸于对方的存在而罔顾其他。他们甚至没有注意到爱伦，或者说注意到了也毫不在乎。他们是如此地信任自己的坚不可摧，又是多么地…开心。那种纯粹的愉悦和情谊，不屑于他人是否赞同，只关注彼此而已。

这样的生活或许也不是太糟，爱伦想。

不是太糟。


End file.
